Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death
by Raven Wolf1313
Summary: This was originally intended to be a companion piece to my regretfully aborted story Harry Potter and the Realm of Possibilities. The premise of this story is that instead of just reading the books the Guardians decide to take an active role in the fulfilling of two prophecies and the destiny of one Harry James Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The call to Action

**Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death**

This was originally intended to be a companion piece to my regretfully aborted story Harry Potter and the Realm of Possibilities. The premise of this story is that instead of just reading the books the Guardians decide to take an active role in the fulfilling of two prophecies and the destiny of one Harry James Potter.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Everything familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_**

**Chapter 1: The call to Action**

The lone black cloaked figure was sitting on a very elaborate center throne made of black marble in a massive room on a raised platform with six other unoccupied thrones made of gold, silver, rubies, diamonds, and emeralds.

Suddenly the massive doors opened and six figures approached all cloaked in red. These seven individuals were Maxim Gaius, Morgana La Faye, Merdyn Emrys, Godric Gryffindor, Ruby Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, and Lilium Peverell the group was made up of the most powerful witches and wizards who ever lived. Together they were known as The Guardians of Life and Death.

One of them lowered the hood of their cloak revealing a man with long messy black hair and hazel eyes; he looked to the others for confirmation then spoke. "Sire we have come with grave news, we have just come from the viewing chamber where there has been yet another prophecy made about our heir."

The black cloaked figure motioned him to continue.

"The general idea of this new prophesy is that our heir must face off in a duel to the death with a descendant of my brother Cadmus." Spoke one of the red cloaked figures.

"Is that all?" asked the man in black amusedly. "Surely some upstart Dark Lord would be no match for someone of our bloodline."

"Normally no but it seems that he has taken precautions against you personally. The only one able to escort him to the gates of Hell would be our heir and descendant Harry Potter." Answered one of the red cloaked figures whilst lowering the hood to reveal a woman with fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"What manor of precautions has he taken against me my dear Lilium?"

"He has created soul vessels, one of which was a ring that Cadmus made from the resurrection stone that you gave him."

"WHAT?! THAT EVIL SNAKE OF A DARK LORD VIOLATED ONE OF MY SACRED RELICS." Shouted the black cloaked figure.

The six just nodded in confirmation.

"You said soul Vessels as in more than one, how many did he make?" Gaius asked.

"As of October of 1981 he has split his soul seven times before killing Harry's parents due to hearing part of the second prophesy." Lilium answered.

"So we need to train our heir before he must fulfil both of these prophesies." Declared Ignotus.

"I agree, but does anyone have a plan on how to ensure that our heir has everything he requires to succeed?" asked Morgana.

"I believe I may have an idea, but he's going to need a lot of help along the way." said Merdyn.

"I'm sure something can be arranged so that our heir not only gains the tools needed to defeat this Dark Lord but to also reclaim that which has been lost to him, the true source of power, his Family." replied Gaius.

With that the seven Guardians came up with a plan to bring together Harry Potter along with a few others to train them to defeat the Dark Lord who calls himself Lord Voldemort once and for all and fulfil two prophecies.

**_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering part 1

**Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Everything familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_**

**Chapter 2: The Gathering part 1**

_July 12 1979 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office._

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in a daze, having just come back from the most interesting job interview he'd ever attended. The school didn't really need a new Divination professor.

In fact he and his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall were already planning on eliminating the course from the school's curriculum, mostly due to the fact that it wasn't required for any future careers. He had only agreed to the interview to settle his curiosity about tonight's interviewee and her relation to the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney. But all that changed when she suddenly gave a genuine prophesy detailing the downfall of the most dangerous dark wizard of the age.

Out of the corner of his eye Albus saw a flash of red light and seven cloaked figures appeared. Stunned at the sudden intrusion he quickly drew his wand.

"Put that away Albus you won't need it" spoke one of the figures lowering the hood of his black cloak and signaling for the others to lower theirs as well. "Besides that particular wand won't work on us as it recognizes me as the one who created it."

"That would mean that you are…" Albus replied in shock.

"Death yes, one of my many titles but not one I have come here today to use. Please allow me to introduce myself and my associates I am Maxim Gaius and the ones I have with me are some of whom you would be able to recognize, they are: Morgana La Faye, Merdyn Emrys, Godric Gryffindor, Ruby Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, and my daughter Lilium Peverell." replied the one in the black cloak who seemed to be the leader.

"We are here to discuss our heir and not one but two prophesies that have been made concerning him. We must gather support for him, while he alone is destined to rid the world of evil starting with the Dark Lord known as Voldemort it is up to us to make sure he has the support he needs to succeed." said Godric.

"The ultimate goal is to gather those that were, are, and will be the most important to him and give them the information and skills necessary to not only save the wizarding world but the muggle world as well." explained Ignotus.

"Being the only one who currently has the ability to truly recall the dead back to life, it is my responsibility to collect those who have already passed on." replied Gaius.

"And as I am the only one who currently has the ability to travel through time for more than a few hours it is my responsibility to collect those from the future, including our honored guest." replied Merdyn.

"And we shall go and prepare the room for everyone's arrival." Godric replied nodding to his companions "Albus your job is to summon James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon here."

With that they all set off to complete their assigned tasks.

**_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_**

_August 1 1995 Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, _

The sweltering heat wave that saturated the air of Little Whinging suppressed most of the residents desire to be outside. Harry Potter resident wizard-in-training of number four Privet Drive had just finished his long list of chores given to him by his enormous walrus-like uncle Vernon Dursley.

Not wanting to cross paths with his cousin Dudley who was extremely fat and stupid and was currently out terrorizing the neighborhood with his gang. Harry decided to just sit in his room and think about the past year. The disturbance at the Quidditch World Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, and finally the murder of his fellow champion Cedric Diggory and the resurrection of Voldemort. _It was entirely my fault_ Harry thought as he sat staring out the window in his room, the quiet occasionally being disturbed by the soft hoots of his sleeping snowy owl companion Hedwig. Harry forced himself to think about more pleasant things, such as Sirius, Remus, and the fact that besides the Weasleys they were his only true family since he really didn't count the Dursleys. Thinking about the Weasley family got him thinking about that family's youngest member Ginny. Harry had come to the conclusion that his obsession with Cho Chang was a meaningless endeavor. He had come to realize that they really had nothing in common besides Quidditch and the death of her boyfriend Cedric. Lately Harry's thoughts when they weren't blaming himself for Cedric's death have gone towards the forbidden. Ginny Weasley was his best mate Ron's little sister. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and possessed an inner strength in spite of all of the horrors she witnessed in her first year at Hogwarts. After the Triwizard Tournament he discovered that she was really easy to talk to. _But she had gotten over her crush on him, Right?_ _Didn't she say that she was dating Michael Corner now?_ Harry thought jealously. Just then Harry thought he saw movement behind him in the windows reflection. Harry quickly picked up his wand that was sitting on his bedside table.

"Alright show yourself, I know you are there, who are you?" Shouted Harry.

In a flash of red light appeared a man in a red cloak standing by the door.

"Excellent" the man said laughing. "Harry my boy you are the first person that has been able to detect me under a Disillusionment charm in almost a thousand years, I am Merdyn Emrys but most people nowadays just call me Merlin."

Harry was stunned here was one of the most famous and powerful wizards in history is somehow alive and standing in his room.

"Err Ok but what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked still in awe of the famous wizard.

"Well Harry, I represent a group of individuals that are tasked to keep the universe in balance, particularly the balance between life and death. Such as if someone was to either steal life from another or use other dark magic to cheat death." answered Merlin.

"You are talking about Voldemort right?" Harry asked.

"Indeed in am young Harry, very perceptive of you, Tom Riddle has undeniably crossed several lines in his bid to become an all-powerful immortal dark wizard. That brings me to the reason for my visit today; you Harry James Potter have a touch of destiny about you."

"Destiny?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Indeed you are destined by two prophesies the first of which was actually witnessed by both myself and my wife Morgana La Faye a long time ago which states."

_The Heir of Blood and Magic shall vanquish his foes and unite the Hallowed Gifts… With true family to guide and instruct him… For if he shall fail Chaos reigns and all Life and Magic shall be undone. _

"What does it mean Heir of Blood and Magic?" asked Harry.

"It means that you are a very powerful wizard. It also means young Harry that you are the last descendant of all seven of us who call ourselves The Guardians of Life and Death."

"And the Hallowed Gifts?" asked Harry"

"The Hallowed Gifts are three ancient artifacts given by your many times great grandfather to his son in law and his brothers, they consist of a stone that can recall spirits from the land of the dead, a very powerful wand, and an invisibility cloak which I believe is currently in your possession." replied Merlin.

"Now the second prophecy that was made in 1979 to Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore states."

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)_

Harry suddenly felt faint as he contemplated the meanings of these two prophesies. "So it's either me or Voldemort and if I fail the whole world will be destroyed? Asked Harry.

"Harry, try to keep in mind that the first prophecy was created over a thousand years ago and other than the seven Guardians and now you are the only people that know about it, however without the first prophecy that fits only you, there could have possibly been someone else, someone born the day before yourself whose parents also defied him three times."

"Who?" Harry asked knowing that it was most likely someone that he knew at Hogwarts.

"Neville Longbottom." said Merlin.

Harry was suddenly overcome with a sense of regret that he could have been a better friend to Neville, who if it wasn't for the first prophesy would have had the same life as he did, sure they both lost their parents but Neville at least had his Gran who sure as hell seemed to care about Neville a lot more than the Dursleys did about Harry.

"The plan is to bring together those that will help and support you, your true family, and provide you all with a sufficient amount of training and knowledge to succeed in fulfilling these prophecies." Said Merlin. "However as the chosen heir to the Guardians you will receive additional special instruction by the seven of us pertaining to a few skills that you will have inherited from us that seem to currently be blocked."

Harry sat in stunned silence contemplating all that Merlin had just told him. he was being given the opportunity to have his parents returned to him and given the training he needed to make sure that that vile monster didn't cause any more innocent deaths.

With a determined look on his face Harry nodded to Merlin and said "OK, when do we start?"

**_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_**

**Authors Note- **This chapter has been split into two parts because it is a long chapter but has a lot of vital plot points to the story. Thank you to all of those who have favorite and followed this story.


	3. Chapter 3:The Gathering part 2

**Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death**

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Everything familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_

Chapter 3: The Gathering part 2

Merdyn Emrys one of the seven most powerful wizards who ever lived who frequently goes by Merlin and his descendant Harry James Potter were on a very important mission, a mission so vitally important that if they were to fail it would completely erase existence itself.

Upon retrieving Harry from his vile excuse for relatives the Dursleys, Merlin and Harry were transported to what looked to Harry like a park in London where surprisingly for being the middle of the day no one had seemed to notice them seemingly appear out of nowhere. Another odd thing about the area was the weird way that the houses across the street were numbered, going from eleven to thirteen and seemingly skipping the number twelve completely. However on closer inspection Harry noticed that there was a weird shimmer between the two residences.

"It's Unplottable and under a strong Fidelius Charm." said Merlin amusedly then he waved his hand causing a house to suddenly appear between the other two.

Merlin and Harry approached the house cautiously keeping an eye out for anyone who might be watching them. Once they reached the front door Merlin waved his hand across the door making it unlock and swing open by itself to reveal a very gloomy hallway.

Harry could faintly hear voices coming from behind one of the doors that were on either side of the hallway. Suddenly one of the doors burst open and out came a red blur. Harry had just barely reacted in time to avoid being knocked down by the running form. Acting purely on instinct he grabbed the person only to realize that he was holding none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Harry?" Ginny gasped out in surprise.

"What are you doing here? And who is this?" she asked noticing Merlin standing beside Harry.

"Ginny Weasley this is Merlin my few hundred times great grandfather, Merlin this is Ginny Weasley my best mate Ron's little sister." Harry introduced.

"Pleased to meet you miss Weasley. Are you sure that she is just Ron's little sister?" said Merlin who then smirked at Harry who started turning red when he realized that he was still holding Ginny around the waist and abruptly let her go.

"Really?" asked Ginny eyeing Merlin suspiciously.

"Where were you rushing off to in such a hurry?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh, mum asked me to find the boys to set the table for lunch." Ginny answered. "Of course mum will be glad to see you, we've all been really worried about you after what happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And Sirius and Prefessor Lupin have been threatening to go rescue you from the Dursleys, and Hermione arrived a couple days ago and will be here until we go back to Hogwarts ."

"Sirius is here?" asked Harry.

"Of course he is, this is his house, he loaned it to Professor Dumbledore for the Order to hold their meetings." Ginny answered.

"Err, what's the Order?" Harry asked confusedly.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group started by Albus Dumbledore in 1944 to combat an old friend of his the Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, and then reinstated in 1975 to oppose Voldemort's first bid for power and it seems that the group is up and running again." Answered Merlin. "Incidentally Harry there has been a Potter in the group both times that it has been active, in the original group in 1944 it was your Grandfather William and of course your father James and his friends joined the group in 1979."

The door that Ginny came through opened again and Sirius emerged.

"Ahh! There you are Ginny your mother was wondering what was taking you so long, where are the boys lunch is almost…" Sirius trailed off upon seeing Harry and Merlin. "H Harry not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here, and who is this?"

Merlin Spoke up. "Sirius Black please permit me to introduce myself I am Merlin and I have come to help turn the tide in the war against the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort."

"Really?" replied Sirius skeptically. "How do I know that you aren't a Death Eater in disguise?"

"You mean other than the fact that I was able to get past all of the wards and the Fidelius Charm, and the fact that I have brought your Godson to you. And if I had intended to hurt young Harry I most certainly wouldn't have brought him safely here to you. I am merely seeking to lend aid to you in this dreadful war against dark forces and to bring peace to the wizarding world. "

Sirius blushed in embarrassment. "Oh there is that. Well what can I do to help you?" He replied sheepishly.

"I require a meeting with everyone who is currently in the house along with a few more people who should be arriving shortly, you see before retrieving young Harry from his relatives I took the liberty of summoning a few more people here with the use of a small compulsion charm." said Merlin.

"Dumbledore is currently at Hogwarts at the moment." said Sirius. Who else is it that we should be expecting?"

"I have summoned Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Percy Weasley, and Severus Snape." Sirius and Ginny grimaced at the last two names that Merlin listed." To this important meeting in a secure location Albus Dumbledore should already be there when we arrive."

"Shall we wait for them to arrive in the kitchen then?" Sirius inquired. "I'm sure Molly would be happy to see that you have arrived safely, Harry."

"I should really go find the boys." Ginny said before running in the opposite direction towards the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen which was downstairs in the basement Harry was engulfed in a big hug from none other than Molly Weasley, the closest thing that he has had to a mother since that fateful Halloween night almost fifteen years ago.

"Harry dear, how did you get here, thank Merlin you're safe." exclaimed Mrs. Weasley while still hugging Harry tightly.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Weasley." Merlin said causing the woman to jump back in shock and stare at the man standing in the doorway.

"Wh Who are you? What do you want?" asked Mrs. Weasley quickly pulling Harry behind her.

"I am as you previously pointed out I am Merlin and I am here to provide you with help in getting rid of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." Merlin said ignoring Mrs. Weasleys shudder at the mention of Voldemort's name.

At that moment Ginny entered the room followed by Bill, Charlie Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and a woman with purple hair that Harry didn't know.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling at the strange woman and spoke to him. "Harry this is my cousin and one of the few decent members of my family Nymphadora Tonks."

"If you value your life unlike my dear cousin you would just call me Tonks but pleased to meet you." the woman said.

"She's an Auror and a protégé of Mad-eye's. Which is surprising because from what I heard after James died he made a vow not to take any more on? " Sirius continued

"Things change Black." Said a voice by the door causing everybody to turn around and stare at Alastor Moody who had just arrived followed by five others who turned out to be , Severus Snape, Percy Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I found these three standing outside waiting to come in, they say they were summoned here." Mad-eye continued indicating Percy, Neville, and Luna.

Merlin loudly cleared his throat and said. "Now that we are all here I say we all enjoy this wonderful lunch that Molly has prepare for us then we can get down to business."

"Who the Bloody hell are you lot and what are you doing here?" Inquired Mad-Eye gruffly.

I am Merdyn Emrys and I represent a confederation of Wizards and witches that wish to assist your Order of the Phoenix in ending the reign of terror of the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort.

Hermione suddenly let out a surprised gasp and exclaimed." Merdyn Emrys is what muggles call Merlin."

"That is indeed what they call me dear girl." Merlin confirmed smiling at the girl who reminded him so much of his wife Morgana.

With that they all sat down to a wonderfully prepared meal where while they ate they discussed how their summer had gone so far.

After everyone had finished eating Merlin stood up and conjured a large red bag from which he started pulling something that looked like small silver coins on chains and started passing them out to everyone. When Harry received his he noticed that it had different symbols on each side. On the front it had a symbol that looked like ∞ and on the back it had Ω.

"This my friends is a Kronokey, a device that I invented with the help of a very brilliant Greek wizard named Archimedes."

"Archimedes was a wizard?" questioned Hermione.

"Of course he was dear girl and quite a powerful one at that." answered Merlin. "Now this device acts in a way similar to a portkey except instead of transporting someone through space with the Kronokey they also travel through time."

"We're going to travel through time?" questioned Remus. "Why? Surely we don't need to travel back in time just for security purposes."

"You are right Remus the security of our mission is not the only reason we are traveling through time, we are going to meet up with a few more people that are an integral part of our mission." said Merlin. "Now all of your Kronokeys are linked with mine so wherever I go so will you, we are headed to the Hogwarts Headmasters office in the year 1979. Two years before the birth of Harry James Potter and Neville Long bottom and the day after the making of a very important prophesy." With that Merlin pressed the ∞ symbol on his Kronokey and they all vanished in a flash of red light to a feeling very similar to a portkey.

_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_

_July 13 1979 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office._

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk waiting patiently while smiling at the five nervous and confused looking young people sitting in chairs that he had conjured for them when they had arrived just a few minutes ago. Standing in the corner stood five cloaked figures talking quietly amongst themselves and occasionally making furtive glances at the people seated in front of the headmaster's desk.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light depositing a large group of people which included a very stunned Hagrid.

Upon seeing his fellow Guardians Merlin lowered the hood on his cloak and the others did likewise revealing three men that had hazel eyes and hair that was once black and three women with green eyes and faded red hair.

"Merlin's pants!" exclaimed Ron while getting up from the floor having fallen after and landing in top of Hermione.

"I am not wearing any pants right now as a matter of fact." Merlin replied.

"Too much information, Dear." One of the women replied while the rest of the room cringed at the visual they were just given.

"What?" Hagrid asked confusedly. "A ouse elf gave me this an now ere I am in tha Headmaster's office. Was goin on?"

Harry and Neville could only stare in shock at people seated at Dumbledore's desk. They didn't know who the other woman was, or why Sirius was staring at her so intensely but the other four were their parents James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom alive and well.

"James, Lily, Marlene?" gasped Sirius his gaze moving from his best friend and his wife to the girl that he had once asked to marry him then lost her the next day when she went home to tell her family the wonderful news only for them all to be attacked and killed by Voldemort himself.

"All will be explained shortly." said Godric glancing around at each of the rooms occupants then continued. Now for those who have just arrived we are currently in the year 1979, very shortly we will be going to a secure location in which we will discuss how we are all going to defeat Voldemort once and for all." With that they all exited the office. Going down the corridor they came to where a cloaked man was standing next to a large golden door.

"Are we going to the Room of Requirement?" James asked in bewilderment.

"The answer to your question young James is both yes and no." replied Godric. You see when my friends and I built the school we built it on a convergence of realms, the Natural Realm in which you live and the Realm of Possibilities which has also been known as Heaven, There is also a Realm of Torture of the soul, commonly called Hell. This is just one of three known doorways into the other realms. The others are in the department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic and Stonehenge."

"That must be why we could never put it on the Marauder's Map." Remus mused.

"The Marauder's Map Mr. Lupin?" questioned Dumbledore.

"In our fourth year Remus, Sirius and I created a map of the castle and grounds." James answered.

"Peter claimed to have helped but all he really did was record a few lines for the security measures we put in place." Sirius said.

"Impressive, where is the map now?" asked Godric.

"We hid it in Filch's filing cabinet in the hope that it would be found by a future generation of mischief makers." replied James to which Harry, Ron, Fred, and George smirked at each other.

"Indeed Mr. Lupin" answered Gaius. "However what you know as the Room of Requirement is only the entryway to the Realm of Possibilities, you can only enter the Realm of Possibilities properly with the correct passwords. THE LAST ENEMY TO BE DEFEATED IS DEATH."

As soon as he said the last words the door flashed red and opened to reveal a large room with a fire place and comfortable looking chairs just like in the Gryffindor common room except decorated in red, black, and silver, along the walls were doors with silver plaques on them telling what that particular room is. There was a kitchen, bathroom, and separate dormitories for both the men and women.

"THE LAST ENEMY TO BE DEFEATED IS DEATH? That's the Potter Family motto" exclaimed James.

"Just another way your family signifies their connection with me." Gaius replied. "Now James, Harry why don't you say hello to our two final guests." He continued indicating to two of the chairs that had previously gone unnoticed sat an elderly couple.

"Mum? Dad?" James asked in disbelief.

_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your response to this story.

While it was written on James and Lily's headstone the true reference to the quote **"THE LAST ENEMY TO BE DEFEATED IS DEATH"** is found in the Bible at 1 Corinthians 15:26.

I know that it isn't exactly canon that James was an Auror because J.K. stated that he didn't need to work but I figured that for him work would be more about the adventure than the money so in my story he got a job as an Auror with the ministry as a Potter family tradition and joined several Anti-Dark Arts groups such as the Order.

In my story Albus Dumbledore is not gay. His relationship to Grindelwald was like that of a second brother.

The next chapter will be where all of the characters formally introduce themselves to both each other and all of you dear readers.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Harry Potter and The Guardians of Life and Death**

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Everything familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_HP&amp;TGOL&amp;D_

Chapter 4: Introductions

Gaius cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and announced. "Now that we are all here, How about we get our introductions out of the way so we can get on with our purpose for this meeting being the oldest person here I guess I will start." He declared with a wink.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Maxim Gaius leader of the group known as The Guardians of Life and Death. I am the father of Lilium Peverell, and many times great grandfather to Harry James Potter and his family. And I am the Guardian of Death. Now who's next?"

Another of the men stepped forward and announced "I am Merdyn Ambrosius Emrys but I mostly go by the name Merlin. I am the few greats grandson of Maxim Gaius and also ancestor of the Potters. I am Founder of the Order of Merlin, a group dedicated to the betterment of wizard kind promoting harmony between wizards and all non-magical beings, however in recent times corrupt Ministry of Magic officials have taken to using it to reward those who have helped to line their own pockets. And I am the Guardian of Time."

The next person to step forward was one of the women guardians who cast a cautious glance around the room before saying "Before I introduce myself I must explain that there have been quite a lot of half-truths and lies about me that have spread over the centuries, which I hope to clear up with all of you today. My name is Morgana Le Faye and many of the terrible things that have been attributed to me are either completely false or happened at a time when I was under a powerful dark curse that is now known as one of the unforgivable curses known as the Imperius Curse invented specifically to be used on me by my foe Mordrid. I am the wife of Merlin and also an ancestor of the Potters. And I am the Guardian of Knowledge."

"I guess I will be the next guardian to introduce myself." Spoke one of the males. "I am Ignotus Peverell, I am the great great grandson of Merlin and the son-in-law of Maxim Gaius. Along with my two elder brothers Antioch and Cadmus, I was the original holder of the relics known as the Deathly Hallows, specifically the Master Cloak of Invisibility which has been passed down from parent to child and now is in the possession of my ancestor Harry James Potter. And I am the Guardian of Truth."

Another of the female guardians stood up and said, "I am Lilium Peverell, I am the wife of Ignotus Peverell and daughter of Maxim Gaius. I am the Guardian of Life."

The final two guardians stood up together and the woman nodded to the man allowing him to go first then he said. "I am Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and ancestor to the Potters, I am the Guardian of Bravery and War."

Then finally the last female guardian spoke up saying, . "My name is Ruby Gryffindor and I am the wife of Godric Gryffindor, and like all of my fellow guardians I am an ancestor of the Potters. I am a true seer and as such I am the Guardian of Destiny."

After all of the guardians sat back down James's father stood up and said. "Since we all seem to be going from oldest to youngest then that would make it my turn, I am William Tiberius Potter, eldest son of Tiberius and Mary Potter , elder brother of Charlus Potter and father to James William Potter and apparently grandfather to Harry James Potter, I have been an Auror for 50 years as well as a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. I died on June 17th 1978 of Magical Cancer at 160 years old."

Next to speak was James's mother who said. "I am Elizabeth Katherine Potter, I am the wife of William Tiberius Potter , mother of James William Potter and proud to be the grandmother of Harry James Potter. I was also a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. I died on June 18th 1978 also of Magical Cancer at 160 years old."

The next to stand up was Professor Dumbledore saying "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. On April 29th 1945 I defeated my old friend the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald in a duel, and he has been incarcerated in his own prison Nurmengard ever since. But regretfully I was still too late to prevent the deaths of two of the three people that were the most important to me my sister Ariana and the witch that I was going to marry Elledora Chambers. "

"Rubeus Hagrid Keeper o' Keys an Grounds and Care o' Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft an Wizardry."

"Alastor Moody retired Auror and I was locked up in a trunk for a year by that dammed Death Eater Crouch junior." He grumbled

"Arthur Weasley husband of Molly Weasley and father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley I am currently the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects at the Ministry of Magic."

"I'm Molly Weasley I am the mother of seven children plus two that I feel are just like my own" she said smiling at Harry and Hermione. "I only just now joined The Order of the Phoenix even though my two younger brothers Gideon and Fabian were members in 1979. I am willing to do anything to protect my family"

"I am Severus Snape I am the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Death Eater spy for the Order of the Phoenix. When I was young Lily Evans was my best friend until I made some choices that I will forever regret." He said glancing sorrowfully in Lily's direction.

"I am Lily Marie Potter and I am married James Potter and I am a muggle-born witch. I grew up in the same town as Severus Snape and at one time we were friends. I am a researcher for the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

"I am James William Potter also known as Prongs I am married to the lovely Lily Potter, I am an awesome Auror and the greatest chaser the Gryffindor house and Hogwarts has ever or will ever see, and prankster extraordinaire."

This declaration caused Ginny to glare at James which Harry admitted to himself was absolutely adorable.

"I am Sirius Orion Black also known as Padfoot, Snuffles, or to one little boy who fed me when I was on the run Blackie, I am an escapee from Azkaban prison and the godfather of Harry James Potter."

"I am Remus John Lupin also known as Moony. I am a werewolf and at one time for one whole year I was able to live my dream as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

Fred and George just stared in shock having finally come to realize that sitting in this very room were three of their idols, the group known as the Marauders. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny burst out laughing at Fred and George's expressions.

"You knew?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Since the end of our third year." replied Ron with a grin.

"Harry told me last year." confirmed Ginny.

The two identical boys just glared at their brother and sister much to the amusement of the rest of the rooms' inhabitants.

"Let's move along now shall we, I am Frank Longbottom, I am an Auror and a really good friend of the Marauders."

"I am Alice Anne (Parker) Longbottom , like my husband Frank I too am an Auror , and Lily Potter is one of my best friends."

"Then it was the unknown woman's turn. I am Marlene McKinnon, the best friend of Lily and Alice, and I am currently dating the younger version of Sirius Black, and by Remus and Sirius's reactions when they first saw me I can only presume that something will happen and that I am dead in the near future."

It was Sirius who answered while he stared blankly at the floor. "It happened on August 1st 1980, we were celebrating that we were asked to be Harry's Godparents when I spontaneously asked you to marry me and naturally you accepted, that night however when you went home to tell your family the good news you arrived only to find both of your parents dead and your little brother being held under the torture curse by none other than Voldemort himself, your entire family was killed that night."

"I'm sure you would have been a wonderful Godmother for me." Said Harry smiling at the young woman who would have married Sirius and been in his life if it hadn't been for Voldemort and his quest for power.

"Let's move along shall we, who's next?" announced Sirius wanting to quickly move past the rest of the introductions and get to the purpose as to why they were gathered there, the putting to death of one Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort.

"I believe that would be me, I am William Arthur Weasley, eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and a curse breaker for Gringotts Bank."

"I am Charlie Weasley and I am the second eldest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and I am a Dragon trainer in the Dragon Reserves in Romania."

"I am Percy Ignatius Weasley, and I want nothing to do with any of this nonsense."

"Shut up Percy, Next Fred, George?" said Bill.

"We are,"

"The Wonderful Twosome."

"More like the Terrible Twosome" said Ginny.

"Known as."

"Gred."

"And Forge."

"Weasley." The twins finished in unison.

"Are they always like this?" asked James.

"Yep and they absolutely worship the Marauders." Answered Harry.

"Just great, just when I managed to deflate his head enough to consider marrying him and then someone comes along to inflate it back up again." grumbled Lily.

"A trait he picked up from his father no doubt." Elizabeth muttered whist smacking said wizard upside the head."

" A trait shared by all the men that are descended from my father, which is why it takes such a strong fiery witch to even put up with them." Lilium said casting a thoughtful glance toward the youngest Weasley sitting next to Harry.

Then it was the last Weasley boys turn to introduce himself. "I am Ronald Bilius Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and one of my best mates is Harry Potter."

"I am Ginevra Molly Weasley, but prefer to be called Ginny I am the youngest and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley and in my second year at Hogwarts Harry Potter rescued me when Tom Riddle took me into the Chamber of Secrets, after Hogwarts I want to play Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team."

I am Tonks, I am an Auror having just finished my final year of training with Alastor Moody. I am a Metamorphmagus.

"I am sure you all know that I am Harry James Potter; I am the son of James and Lily Potter, Grandson of William and Elizabeth Potter, descendant and heir of the Guardians, and perpetual target of Voldemort, I enjoy flying on my broomstick, playing Quidditch, and spending time with my friends." Harry said while unconsciously grabbing Ginny's hand which sent a strange tingling sensation all over his body.

"I am Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, I was brought up by my Gran Augusta Longbottom because my parents are in the long-term care ward at Saint Mungos after being held under torture curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. after Hogwarts I want to be either an Auror like my parents or a Professor of Herbology."

"I am Luna Lovegood, I refuse to conform to what others expect me to be, and it is my lifelong desire to find and start a reserve for the Crumple Horned Snorkack."

"A worthy goal Miss. Lovegood." said Merlin.

"You mean those things really exist?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Indeed they do Miss Granger, but sadly they are on the brink of extinction." Merlin answered.

Gaius stood up and announced.

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves I believe it is time to focus on the purpose of our gathering here today, to put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror and save the world, but in order to do that I believe that everyone needs to learn what magic truly is and where it really comes from."


End file.
